Not Always The Hero
by broodyleytons
Summary: Set somewhere in Season One. Could be considered AU at some moments. Centered around Michael and Liz. Read And Review Please!


"I cannot sit here and watch you waste your life away

**Here is a new story I found in my documents an hour ago. Its set before Tess comes to Roswell. It doesn't exactly follow the show during first season though. Liz and Max still had that kiss in 'Heat Wave' but never became a couple. The reason why Michael plans to skip town will be revealed later on in the story.**

**Couples: Michael Maria, MaxLiz (later on in the story they will evolve), Isabel isn't involved with Alex yet. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did there would be more seasons of Roswell.**

--&

"I cannot sit here and watch you waste your life away!" Max yelled so loud the walls of the tiny rutted trailer shook.

"Maxwell, just face it, I am not made to do something with my life. I don't get that opportunity like you and Isabel. I have to step outside of Roswell, see if I am still Michael without you and Roswell and Maria…everything." Michael said without looking Max in the eye. He knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"Wherever you, whoever you meet, whoever you become…Isabel, Maria, me…we will never leave you. We were sent here for a reason Michael. You leaving, giving up on that, will not escape your past." Max said without taking his eyes off of Michael's back in the doorway of his room.

Michael lowered his head. He knew Max was right; he leaving wouldn't help the feeling inside him. New cities, new people weren't going to take it away. He knew Maria would be crushed but she would be fine on her own. Michael always heard Liz calling her Telfon. Strong. Maria was strong, independent, and ready for whatever the world threw at her. She was pretty much everything he was not.

"Goodbye Maxwell." Michael said one last time before disappearing into darkness surrounded the vacant trailer. Max heard the screen door slam shut and the motorcycle start up and he knew Michael was gone, possibly forever.

Max slammed his fist into Michael's dresser. He should have said something more, something to convince him to stay.

Max felt like he should be the one to tell Maria. She was after all Michael's girlfriend. She loved that boy to death. She was going to be devastated.

--&

Maria was lying on her comforter when she heard a familiar tap at her window. She smiled to herself and bounced up to the window. She was not greeted with what she was longing for. Instead of Michael standing there, it was Max. She sighed and opened the window.

"You know Max, you really know how to get a girl going." Maria smirked but helped Max in.

"Look Maria the next thing I tell you is going to hurt. I am so sorry." Max looked away for a moment and came into contact with her mirror. There was a picture of her and Michael. He was smiling. One of the rare times he actually showed positive emotion. This is going to be harder than he thought.

"Come on girlfriend; spit it out before I get hives." Maria joked but once she caught a glimpse of his face she knew this was going to change her.

"Michael is gone." Max muttered but it was enough for Maria. She knew exactly what he meant. And with those three words her world came crashing down, burying her in the ruble. She felt like she was suffocating. She reached for her cedar oil on her nightstand and took a whiff. It helped a little but not completely. She felt the tears in her eyes and didn't want Max to see her like this. Not able to mutter any words what-so-ever she motioned him to the window.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay? Should I call Liz?" Max asked sweetly. He was always so sweet. Michael was not always sugary. He was more like Kiss My Ass 'Spicy'. Maria suddenly felt angry. She was furious with Michael. He didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to her. He had to have Max come and do it.

"N-no…I-I will be f-fine…" Maria stuttered.

Max nodded and got out of her room.

Once she knew he was gone she broke down. Every emotion possible was flooding out of her; anger, loneliness, depravity, sadness, emptiness. It was horrible. She didn't know what hurt worst, not knowing where Michael was or if she would ever see him outside her window again…

--&

When Max returned to his house Isabel was in the kitchen pacing back and forth, deep in thought. This is going to hard as well, Max thought.

Max walked in quietly but Isabel always knew when another party entered her space. She looked up, terrified.

"Did you find him? Did you talk to him?" Isabel asked her voice unsteady.

Max bowed his head and walked closer to Isabel.

"Max tell me he will be walking through that door any second…Max?"

Max slowly shook his head 'no'.

Isabel felt the tears but she wouldn't let them run their course. Not now, she needed answers. "Didn't you talk to him?"

"I did, talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He said he has to find himself out there…without us backing him up." Max said solemnly.

"So he is g-gone?" Isabel asked choking back on tears.

Max raised his head and when Isabel saw the look on his face, a couple tears ran down her face.

"He is gone."

Then the rest came racing down as well. Max walked over to his sister and held her as she sobbed. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

--&

Liz searched everywhere. The library, the cafeteria, the biology room, she even checked the eraser room. She could not for the love of God find Max. Or Isabel.

Maria had called her last night around 3 in the morning to tell her the news. Liz was never close to Michael but she knew it was a huge step for him. And though she would never admit it, she was proud of him. In a way she was jealous too. She was always waiting for an opportunity to find herself again. She wanted to remember the Liz Parker without the Max Evans sometimes.

She spotted her best friend and ran to catch up with her.

"Maria!!"

Maria turned around. Her face was 100 make-up free, puffiness at the eyes, and the hair. Oh Lord, the hair. Then there were the clothes. Navy blue sweats, oversized t-shirt, and flip flops.

"Hey friend." Liz said as she gave Maria the biggest hug ever.

"Hi." Maria sniffled.

Liz nodded, understanding that she didn't really want to talk.

They walked in silence to their fifth hour-Botany.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. Someone would say 'Hey Maria what's shaking?' she would reply, 'hi'. Also the silence was driving Liz insane. What she would give for a loud rock concert right about now.

Maria was taking the night off from work. And Liz had taken it off about a month ahead. So she was laying in her bed listening to Dido. It was a Friday night and she was doing nothing. Maria didn't want to do anything. So Liz told Maria to call her if she changed her mind.

--&

While Liz was brushing her hair, getting ready to just sleep, she heard something at the window. She smiled to herself. Then she gently laid the brush down and skipped softly to her window. Once she removed the curtains so she could opened the windows she saw work boots, not the familiar chucks. Before she could lock the window he came in.

"Oh my God, Michael!" Liz whispered a bit loudly.

Michael covered her mouth. "Shhhh."

"What are you doing here? I thought you left." Liz didn't understand.

Michael ran a hand through his spiky hair and rested on Liz's bed.

"I don't know Liz. I thought I could do it, leave Roswell. But I think I was wrong." He laid his head in his hands.

Liz tilted her head in sympathy.

"You missed her too much didn't you?" Liz said as she sat down next to him.

Michael nodded. "I thought I wouldn't. I mean given my history, with Hank, the Crash, you'd think I could be tough and just walk away from anything. But I couldn't, I just kept imagining what Maria would have reacted to it. Either way I envisioned it, it was horrible."

"Sometimes being tough means to give in and not walk away." Liz said after a few silent moments.

Michael took his head out of his hands and stared at Liz.

Liz didn't know what to expect next. Michael was the kind of guy who could have the face of uncertainty and then out of nowhere lash out at you. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything_, Liz thought.

Michael smiled the utmost smallest smile ever, but it meant the world for Liz. Then, totally unexpectedly, he hugged her.

She hugged him back and then laughed a little.

Michael quickly released. "What was that for?"

"Oh, it is just that that was kind and very unlike you. I just was a little shocked. I am sorry if I offended you." Liz said after laughing.

Michael then chuckled a little as well. _Oh gosh wow, this is a treat. Where are the cameras, there must be cameras in here somewhere, _Liz thought to herself again.

"So, what should I do? I don't want them to see me give up. But I don't want to hide in Roswell forever." Michael said.

"I am pretty sure they think you gave up by leaving. If you stay you will have been stronger." Liz said back.

"But, they'll think I am a coward."

Liz shook her head. "No, they won't. I don't think you are."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really. So what is your plan?" Liz asked.

"I don't know I just don't want to show up just yet. Maybe be gone for a week or so." Michael thought.

Liz thought about it for a minute as well. Then she had an idea.

"You could stay here for a while. My parents are gone for a couple days. You could stay downstairs in the break room on the couch at night and just be elsewhere during the day.

Michael nodded. "That might work. Are you sure about that?" Michael asked.

Liz smiled. "Yes, of course."

--&

**Good? Bad? Let Me Know!!**


End file.
